


Origin of Love

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it all began...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Love

**Title:** Origin of Love  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Where it all began...

Blond and pretty. That's what I thought the first time I laid eyes on him, standing amongst the new kids just arrived in-country. I don't even know why I noticed him, one of five new recruits, all of them fresh-faced, none of 'em with a single goddamn clue about this war.

When the world went to hell in forty kinds of lightning, as though the sky itself was on fire, it was him I saw fall into the greenblack jungle, him I followed. Him I saved.

The jungle burned around us, black and foul, the heat as fierce as breathing in the sun.

Through the sweat, blood and tears I saw him clearly, face streaked with blood and clay, almost unrecognizable, except his eyes. They held something I couldn't name, something that I'd known all my life yet never seen before.

We ran together, fell and ran again, holding on, so close I felt him breathing. His heart beat hard with mine, our fate the same, our lives entwined.

He was there and so was I and that was all we had. That time and every other, it's enough.

 

 

 _Last time I saw you_  
We'd just split in two  
You was looking at me  
I was looking at you  
You had a way so familiar, I could not recognise  
Cos you had blood on your face  
And I had blood in my eyes  
But I could swear by your expression  
That the pain down in your soul  
Was the same  
As the one down in mine  
The Origin of Love, Hedwig  & the Angry Inch


End file.
